Príncipe Naranja
by Matteens
Summary: Ustedes pensarán el por qué de este cambio de pensamiento en este tiempo… Es simple, a pesar de que en su mayoría no es agradable, de vez en cuando la soledad te ayuda a meditar y a aclarar tus propios sentimientos y eso fue lo que me sucedió... [NaruSaku] [Sakura Centric]


_**Hola a todos! Hoy y para sorpresa de muchos (incluso mía) les traigo un shot que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba para una de las últimas materias de mi carrera en la universidad que debo rendir el miercoles (se nota que bien me preparo para ello (?).**_

 _ **Realmente es la primera vez que escribo algo totalmente centrado en el pensamiento de Sakura... Quise que se sienta como una propia introspección de ella misma en la ausencia del rubio, la causa del porque su sonrojo y nerviosismo al verlo regresar después de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Pero bueno, no los entretengo mas, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 **Príncipe Naranja**

 _ **Sakura's Pov.**_

Aquí me encuentro… Acostada en mí cama observando mi ventana como acostumbro hace ya tres años… Algunos dirán que soy una inmadura por estar así durante tanto tiempo por alguien, y quizás les hubiere dado la razón en su momento… Han pasado tres años desde que mi forma de ver la vida cambió por completo. Justamente hoy es el tercer aniversario del día en que Sasuke se marchó de la aldea, pero no se equivoquen, no recuerdo este día por eso sino porque también ya han pasado tres años desde que me di cuenta que era una niña estúpida, que el chico al que consideraba una molestia era sin embargo el chico más fiel y valiente que conozco… Tres años de aquella promesa estúpida.

Suspiré, después de aquello podría decir que este era mi estado de ánimo normal… Tanto Ino como Tsunade-sensei suelen enojarse conmigo por mi semblante triste. Pero ellas no entienden, no entienden que me he dado cuenta de que lastimé a la persona que menos se lo merecía. Sin dudas fui una tonta en aquel momento, no hay día en que no desee volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo… Ustedes pensarán el por qué de este cambio de pensamiento en este tiempo… Es simple, a pesar de que en su mayoría no es agradable, de vez en cuando la soledad te ayuda a meditar y a aclarar tus propios pensamientos y eso fue lo que me sucedió.

No les niego que al principio me cansé de llorar pensando en Sasuke, en el supuesto amor de mi vida y pensar que le propuse escaparme de la aldea junto con el… Que idiota…

Luego aquel sentimiento de angustia se convirtió en ira. Odie a Orochimaru, a Otogakure, a Kakashi-sensei porque no pudo detenerlo e incluso a Sasuke mismo, pero el único que se salvo de ese sentimiento fue mi otro compañero… Aquel que siempre me había mostrado su fidelidad, ese que no dudaba en apoyarme en todo momento y que siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y a prestarme su hombro para llorar si lo necesitaba… Ese que sacó fuerzas de nadie sabe dónde y luchó hasta el cansancio para rescatarme de las manos de Gaara, aquel que en todas las misiones que llevamos a cabo juntos, nunca me reprocho por haberme distraído o por mis habilidades… Ese que siguió siendo mi apoyo incondicional a pesar de las veces que lo había rechazado por su mejor amigo. Naruto. Era imposible odiar a Naruto, por el contrario me odié a mi misma por utilizar los sentimientos puros de él para hacerlo prometer algo que lo dañaría. Hice prometer que rescataría a Sasuke y que lo traería conmigo, a pesar de saber lo que él sentía por mí. Él podría haberme ignorado o incluso podría haberme insultado y con razón a causa de la niña llorona que era, y sin embargo, el sonrió. Sonrió y me juró por su vida que cumpliría con esa promesa... Ninguno de ustedes tiene una idea de cuánto me odio aún por aquello.

En este tiempo, pude darme cuenta el daño que le había provocado a Naruto… Lo hice al recordar la sonrisa que me regaló mientras realizaba su juramento, esa sonrisa fue totalmente distinta a todas las demás que había visto en el, era una sonrisa falsa notable a kilómetros de distancia… Una sonrisa que enmascaraba el dolor por el cual estaba siendo atravesado. Y darme cuenta de aquello me partió el corazón. Yo, que sufría por la indiferencia con la que me trataba Sasuke, que sufría cuando me hacía algún comentario hiriente… Estaba haciendo lo mismo con Naruto. Lloré y lloré por mucho tiempo debido a ello, la mayoría que me veía en esa época seguramente pensaba "Pobre niña, aún está destrozada por la marcha del último Uchiha, ella lo amaba". Pero no podrían estar más que equivocados.

Ya no lloraba por Sasuke, ya que luego de reflexionar y recordar todos los momentos que pasamos como el Equipo 7, hicieron que me diera cuenta que lo que sentía por Sasuke no era amor… Siempre había imaginado a Sasuke como mi príncipe azul, aquel hombre fuerte que me salvaría de lo que sea, ese que parecía indomable y serio ante los demás pero que conmigo sería un hombre cariñoso y atento… Que chiquilla era… Al recordar, pude darme cuenta de que Sasuke por poco casi nunca me dirigió la palabra y si lo hacía era para hacerme un comentario hiriente acerca de que era la más débil del grupo o que era una molestia. Sin duda, siempre se comportó como un maldito para conmigo. Lo único bueno que recuerdo con él fue un día en el que alabo mi frente y casi me besa, pero ahora dudo de que aquello haya sido obra de Sasuke… Incluso pensándolo bien aquel tuvo todas las tintes de ser el otro baka. Y luego de esa conclusión ese recuerdo ahora tiene sentido. No pude evitar reírme al recordar cómo había huido de mi al haberle rugido increíblemente el estomago antes de besarme. Ese baka… Sin saber mis problemas con respecto a mi frente, me había hecho el comentario más lindo y dulce que pude haber escuchado _"Tú frente es tan bonita que me dan ganas de besarla",_ con solo recordar aquello se me eriza la piel y me provoca un notorio sonrojo al mismo tiempo en que siento que algo se mueve en mi interior.

Y es que ese tonto siempre ha estado para mí y me ha apoyado y confiado en mí como nadie. Como cuando enfrente a Ino en los exámenes Chunnin, mientras que todo el mundo me había dado por vencida, el me gritó diciéndome que confiaba en mi y gracias a su apoyo pude recomponerme y librarme de la técnica de la cerda… A diferencia de Sasuke, todos los recuerdos que tenía con ese baka eran dignos de ser recordados… Siempre fue dulce conmigo y yo como respuesta para con el siempre tenía un buen golpe preparado… Y ahora que analizo mi conducta, creo que mi actitud para con él era obra de mi subconsciente… Aquel encaprichado con Sasuke, que no me permitía ver lo importante que se estaba convirtiendo Naruto para mi, mi agresividad era en respuesta de mi nerviosismo, porque ese baka con solo unas palabras lograba mover todas mis convicciones internas con respecto a mis sentimientos y finalmente, cuando deje de ser esa niña llorona del pasado pude darme cuenta que Naruto se había convertido en la persona más importante para mí.

Así que para aquellos que piensan que lloré todo este tiempo por Sasuke, solo tengo para decirles que no es así, la mayoría de todo este tiempo lloré por mí, por lo arrepentida que estoy de cómo he sido con Naruto y por como lo extraño y lo echo de menos… Antes, cuando él estaba cerca de mí no podía evitar sonreír y reírme a causa de sus payasadas, sin duda él era alguien muy divertido. Por otro lado, cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke solo me retrotraía y esa no era yo, a su lado no podía ser yo misma a diferencia de lo que sentía junto a Naruto.

Y hoy me encuentro aquí, no recuerdo cuando tomé el retrato del Equipo 7 en mi regazo, pero puedo decir que a diferencia de hace tres años, hoy no me quedo observando embobada al Uchiha, sino al baka rubio de la foto con esa enorme sonrisa…

Aún estoy dolida por lo que Tsunade-sensei me reveló acerca de ti y del dolor que soportaste en silencio durante toda tu vida. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta y haberte ayudado cuando lo necesitabas, al igual que tu lo hacías conmigo. Pero también, saber aquello hizo que te admirara aún más. Conociste el verdadero dolor y la soledad, conociste todos los conceptos de la injusticia y sin embargo tu no dudaste nunca en regalarle una sonrisa y ayuda a cualquiera que la necesitará… Nunca te rendiste y siempre seguiste caminado hacía delante. Ayudaste a salvar a todos los habitantes de nuestra aldea, cuando ellos te maltrataron durante toda tu vida… pero a ti no te importó. Una niña tonta te pidió traer de regreso a su estúpido amor infantil y tú, a pesar de que querías a esa niña, le regalaste una sonrisa y le dijiste que todo estaría bien… Sin duda eres un baka, pero eres el mejor baka del mundo…

Y quien lo diría… Finalmente me di cuenta que fui una tonta al esperar un príncipe azul en mi vida. Porque yo ya tenía un príncipe naranja, un príncipe fuerte que incluso ya me había rescatado de un monstruo gigante, un hombre que cuando se proponía algo, se mostraba indomable hasta conseguirlo y no se rendía nunca, un príncipe que al mismo tiempo, era la persona más dulce y atenta que pude llegar a conocer.

Hoy, Tsunade-sensei me dijo que había muchas probabilidades de que regresaras a la Villa mañana, ya que el plazo que le había dado Jiraiya-sama a mi maestra había terminado. No imaginas la ansiedad que tengo por verte de nuevo, y a diferencia de estos tres años, las lagrimas que derramó en este momento no son por angustia, añoranza u odio, sino que son causadas debido a los sentimientos que solo tú despiertas en mí, amor, felicidad y la esperanza de hacerte saber esto en tu regreso, porque si tú tienes la determinación para no rendirte nunca, hace tiempo yo desperté en mi la determinación para hacer que tu nunca más vuelvas a sufrir.

Porque a pesar de todo, tu siempre estuviste allí para mi, por ello es que necesito revelarte que te quiero como a nadie, Naruto Uzumaki, mi príncipe y baka anaranjado.

* * *

 _ **Hasta acá llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado teniendo en cuenta que fue algo que me surgió en un segundo mientras leía un par de leyes jajaja Saludos y espero que sigan bien! Agradecería sus reviews! Nos leemos seguramente en la próxima actualización de Una Segunda Oportunidad!**_


End file.
